


The Strange Tale of the Wolf Maid and the Daughter of the Mountain

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Series: Unfinished Business [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Littlefinger is an Evil Wizard, R plus L equals J, Sansa is a Wolf, Some Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, swan lake AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Littlefinger has been slipping Sansa a potion that will permanently change her into Alayne Stone. But Sansa is a Stark of Winterfell and she's fighting back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "This is very dark magic indeed. I can help you, but the price might be too high."  
> Sansa stares right back at the short woman: "No price could be too high to be myself again. Please, do it!"  
> The Ghost of HIgh Heart lowers her eyes and nods. "There is a condition, though."

Sansa finds herself lying face down on the forest floor, her head spinning. She doesn't hesitate. She pushes herself right back to her feet. It was Alayne who made her trip on that tree root, she was trying to come out again. It's easier to keep her locked up at night though, so Sansa takes a few deep breaths and pushes her back, until she can no longer feel her presence.

She keeps running, but soon she is forced to slow down. It's more than the physical exertion, the surface under her feet is becoming more uneven and it's slowly starting to incline.  _Finally, I'm almost there._ She doesn't allow herself to stop until she has reached the top. There's a circle of trees around the crown of the hill. She can see their wide trunks glowing white, even in the dark. The moon peaks out from behind a dark cloud then and the weirwoods' crimson leaves start glistening in the sudden light. The wind is playing between those very leaves, making them whisper to her. Sansa understands their voices, even if she cannot hear the words. The Old Gods are strong here, and they are welcoming her. She has come to the right place.

She steps out into the clearing, only to be startled by a low voice: "I've dreamt of you, child. I've dreamt of you more than once. But who is the other one?"

Sansa turns around. No more than four feet away from her stands the smallest woman she's ever seen, leaning on a black cane. Her white hair touches the ground and her eyes glow red in a pale face.  _Even Lord Tyrion must have been at least a foot and a half taller than her._ She ignores the woman's question. "Are you the Ghost of High Heart? I was told you could help me."

The dwarf woman looks her straight in the eyes. "Aye, some have called me that. And help I can indeed. But tell me, child, can you sing? Sing me a song and I'll help you."

"Which song?"

The Ghost of High Heart sits down on a flat rock and smiles sadly. "My Jenny's song, of course."

Sansa clasps her hand together, a lump rising in her throat at the memory of the man she last heard singing that song, but she braces herself and starts singing softly. When she finishes, the dwarf woman sits in silence, eyes closed, a single tear rolling down her ancient face. Sansa clears her throat and the woman's eyes fly open. "Now tell me, how did the other girl get inside you?"

Sansa frowns. She hasn't even told her about Alayne yet, how could this woman possibly know? "It was Littlefinger, Lord Baelish. He... used some kind of potion. I didn't realize until it was too late. She's getting stronger, I'm fading away."

The woman nods, musing: "Littlefinger... An odd name for a giant."

"He's not a giant. Just a man. And a sorcerer of some sort, I suppose."

"Oh, but he is a giant, child, he is."

The woman's smile is an eerie sight. Sansa swallows: "I want her gone."

"I can't make her go away. She's as real as you are."

Sansa takes a step toward the woman, clenching her fists. "You said you were going to help me!"

"Do not worry, dear wolf maid. Let me have a look at you."

The dwarf woman rises to her feet, urging Sansa to come closer and kneel before her. She examines her face, humming Jenny's song. Suddenly she falls silent and looks Sansa in the eyes.

"This is very dark magic indeed. I can help you, but the price might be too high."

Sansa stares right back at the short woman: "No price could be too high to be myself again. Please, do it!"

The Ghost of HIgh Heart lowers her eyes and nods. "There is a condition, though."

Sansa almost decides to leave then, but instead she asks: "What is the condition?"

"You have to return to the castle of snow."

Sansa considers the woman in front of her for a moment. "Winterfell? That's not a condition. That is exactly what I want."

The Ghost cackles at that. "It's what you want now, but I told you, I can't make her go away. Wherever you go, she goes. And you... Aye, you'll be yourself again, but you will be more than that. You might not want to return home once you learn the price you've payed. Do you promise to go home?"

Sansa frowns. The dwarf woman isn't making any sense. Perhaps those stories she's heard were all lies, tales invented to scare children. But she knows she has to take this chance. She needs Alayne gone from her head. "I promise."

The Ghost of High Heart holds out her hand. "Come then, child."

And Sansa takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I had to get out of my system. There will be more chapters, but I'm not sure whether I'll be able to return to this very soon.


End file.
